fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Rich Nerone
Insights Brochure for Pittsburgh City Council special election on February 27, 2001 * Life-long resident of District 4 * Graduate of Seton-LaSalle High School * Graduate of University of Pittsburgh * Former basketball coach at Carnegie Mellon University * small business owner Committed to serving the communities of District 4 Banksville, beechview Bon Air Brookline Carrick Mt. Washington]] Overbrook Endorsed by Alleghney County Labor Council To concerned residents: In order to ensure the future of our community we must be focused and united. As your City Councilman I will bring a fresh perspective to the issues that affect all of us. Whether these issues are economic, social or political, my goal will be to do the right thing for the entire community and not just a select few. I am asking for your support so that we can guarantee that our children will have the opportunity to appreciate a hometown that their parents and grandparents worked hard to provide. Sincerely, If you wish to help my campaign, please call 412 343 3588. Links Media Nerone leaves County Council, calling politics disappointing :Source: Thursday, November 09, 2006, by Rich Lord, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06313/736885-85.stm Allegheny County Councilman Rich Nerone resigned yesterday, citing both his growing valet parking business and disenchantment with the local political scene and the influential Wagner family. Mr. Nerone, an Overbrook Democrat, submitted his letter of resignation just days after crossing party lines to endorse state Rep. Michael Diven, a Brookline Republican. He sent area residents a letter that arrived in mailboxes over the past weekend saying that Mr. Diven, a former Democrat, was "driven out" of that party and beset with "negative distortions" of his record. That surprised some, since Mr. Nerone ran an aggressive campaign to unseat Mr. Diven in 2004, when both were Democrats. Mr. Diven won then, but lost Tuesday to Democrat Chelsa Wagner. She's the daughter of 19th Ward Democratic Chairman Pete Wagner, and niece of state Auditor General Jack Wagner. Mr. Nerone said yesterday that he should have been the Democratic candidate for the state House this year. "That was my shot at that seat," he said. "I had commitments from people in the Wagner camp that I would have a shot, and then they decided to go with Pete's daughter." "There was never, ever any commitment to Rich Nerone about this race," said Pete Wagner. Why did he back his daughter Chelsa? "What can I say? It's father's love," he said. Mr. Nerone, who has served on council since last year, said his business is growing, which has caused him to miss council meetings. "It wouldn't be fair for me to continue, because I don't have the time to commit that my constituents deserve. ... I'm disappointed in politics," he said. "It's kind of a relief to be pursuing something I feel is more fulfilling." Council Democrats will pick a member of their party to take Mr. Nerone's place until May. Then voters will elect someone to serve through 2009. Nerone